This invention relates to the field of supporting flexible electric, hydraulic, pneumatic and the like conductors which extend between portions of machines that move relative to each other, or between a stationary supply and a moving consumer. In particular this invention relates to rolling conductor supports fabricated from one or more drag chains including adjacent links which rotate relative to each other through a delimited degree of relative rotation.
Rolling conductors supports have long been known in the art and a considerable number of patents and publications exist showing aspects of such supports. Among those patents are:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,293 issued to Tenniswood on Jan. 19, 1982 describing ROLLING CONDUCTOR SUPPORTS, is incorporated herein by reference, and is owned by the assignee of the present invention Gleason Reel Corp., Tenniswood includes a chain having follower and control links.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,603 issued to Chadwick on Mar. 2, 1971 describing CABLE DRAG CHAINS, a nylon disk between adjacent links rotating relative to each other.
Similarly patents and a publication exist which relate to components of the rolling conductor support of the present invention including:
Page 99 of a Waldes Kohinoor, Inc. (of New Jersey) catalog shows a circular push-on fastener including a toothed orifice. The teeth of which fastener being slanted from the general plane of the fastener to oppose movement of the fastener in one direction.
Page 44 of the Waldes Kohinoor, Inc. catalog shows an external retaining ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,674 issued to Becker on Mar. 5, 1957 describing a PAIR OF FLEXIBLY INTERCONNECTED SHEET METAL NUTS.